Worthy
by lazypr
Summary: SBOFC Oneshot & very short Reknowned prankster Sirius Black changes into his namesake...why?


**Worthy**

A/N: This is my absolutely first attempt at writing a story, or rather ficlet since its so short. Please review if you'd like. I'll even take flamers...I'm rather easy going so I can take constructive criticism.

"I don't think its funny Remus."

"But it is, Jen. It is extremely funny."

Jen glared at her cousin. "How can you find it funny? He's acting so…_weird_!"

Bursting out in laughter at the look on her face, Remus struggled once again to catch his breath. "There's a reason he's acting that way."

Still unbelievably confused, Jen sat back in the plush chair. She crossed her arms and pouted at Remus, looking all of five years old despite her actual age of thirty. "But you won't tell me, will you?"

Remus laughed again then managed to control himself as he took in the completely bewildered expression on Jen's face. The smile faded away and he frowned. "You really don't know, do you?" Suddenly surprised, he watched as she threw up her arms in frustration.

"Of course, I don't!" Jen growled in anger. "I have been saying that for the last few days, haven't I?!"

Remus' jaw dropped and he sputtered, "But…but…you're…"

"I'm what? Clueless? That's for sure!" Jen got up and started to pace the room. "First he was standoffish, then a joker, now…now…argh! Now I don't know what he is!"

Remus' head followed her movements while his mind tried to catch up with the revelation he just had. Then he spoke carefully to her. "Er, Jen?"

She glanced at him but did not pause in her pacing. Remus could hear her muttering disjointed sentences but continued, "Have you ever…er…been with a…man?"

Jen vaguely registered the question in between her mutterings and answered unconsciously. "Huh, yea. Once. Guy was a jerk. Didn't see what the whole deal was. Hurt like a bitch, though. Felt a bit wrong. Hmm."

Remus' throat closed up first in anger at the thought of some guy hurting his cousin then in shock when he realized that Jenna Lupin was as close to innocent as an adult human could be. In his surprise, he spoke then without a thought. "Jen, Sirius is in love with you."

It took a moment for the words to sink into Jen's mind. When they did, she actually stumbled and whirled to face Remus. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?!"

"He's in love with you." Remus breathed out. His eyes went wide as they looked at her in comprehension. He stood suddenly and walked out of the room.

Jen just stared at the spot he had been sitting trying to grasp the entire concept of Remus' sentence. _Sirius Black is in love with me._ At first she just scoffed mentally at the idea. It was ridiculous, they were too different. He was, despite his name, always in a state of constant humor. He just did not take life…seriously. She on the other hand was rather prim, and proper. She was a borderline control freak, to put it bluntly. And she was not afraid to admit it out loud.

Sure, she had, maybe, a slight streak of mischief. Especially when Sirius had those harebrained schemes of his. And she hadn't laughed so much in her life since she had become co-Defense Professor along with Sirius. In fact, she felt rather happy when she was around him, more complete. Except recently…_hold on a minute._

Jen slouched back in the chair she had been sitting in and thought back to the last few days. Images flashed in her mind of a changed Sirius Black. Laughter was stifled; his handsome face was seen with a solemn look of studiousness rather than a smile. His desk next to hers organized and covered only with paperwork. And while they had more adult conversations, she herself just now realized that it felt wrong.

Jen sat up abruptly with a sudden thought. _He's trying to change because of me._ Tears sprang in her eyes as she realized how blind she was in not recognizing his feelings for her and her own in return. _Sirius loves me. And I love him._

She refocused on the room around her and jumped up. She needed to find Sirius, now. She ran out of the Teacher's lounge and down the hall. Jen skidded to stop when she found she didn't know where he was. Glancing outside she saw groups of students playing on the grass or taking a dip in the lake. It was Saturday. Jen thought, _what would I do on a Saturday?_ Then it hit her. She would be in her office, working.

She resumed running and in no time, she was bursting through the classroom door, yelling for Sirius.

"Sirius!"

"Jen?" He came out of the side office, papers in hand. "What's all the yelling for?" He then noticed the tears streaking down her face. He dropped the papers and rushed over to her. "What's the matter? Are you okay? Is someone hurt?"

Jen stood looking at his concerned face while he checked her body for injuries. In a shaky voice, filled with both desperation and love, she pleaded, "Don't change yourself, Sirius. Not for me. I'm not worth it. Don't change, please." She gripped his robes and sobbed. "You're wonderful the way you are. Funny, witty, enormously clever, smart, caring…please don't try to become someone like me. It would be like killing the light inside you." Jen raised her head and sought his gaze. "Promise me, you'll never change. Not because of me."

Surprise, confusion, and then understanding chased across Sirius' face. "I wanted to be a better man for you Jenna. The kind of man you could be seen with in public without fear of becoming embarrassed or ashamed."

She stopped his words with a finger. "Sirius, you're already the kind of man I'd like to be seen with. The _best_ man I could _be_ with. You don't need anything else. I'm the one who is too dull for you." Jen felt his roughened hands brush away her tears but all she could see was the love in his eyes.

"Oh, Jen. You're not dull to me. You have this passion inside of you. I've seen it in the classroom. I've seen it in your writing. And I can't help but be amazed by you."

Jen looked away from his intense gaze and blushed. His words made her heart race. Unfamiliar feelings welled up inside the pit of her stomach. "But I'm just me. Plain Jen." She could feel him shake his head in denial and the hand that brushed away her tears cupped her chin to face him.

"You're not plain. You…Since I first laid eyes on you, I've wanted you; desired you." The heat in his eyes burned Jen, and left her wanting to stir the fire to see how high it could go.

"I love you Jenna Lupin. More than I thought possible to love a single person." His head came down and their lips met briefly. The contact surprised Jen and she gasped her reply. "I love you too, Sirius Black."

Sirius growled in return at the words. His lips met hers again and this time gentleness took second place to the desire burning through them both.

At the open doorway, Remus watched the touching scene with a smile on his face. He shut the heavy wooden door quietly then spelled it with a locking charm. He walked away whistling softly.

Fin


End file.
